Come what may
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek two-shot. Addison's first visit in Seattle after she left. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

some random Addek one shot. I love the movie "Moulin Rouge", so the song is "Come what may", when you don't know it, you should really check this out.

I wrote this for all Addek's fan especially for Antoni, you're really great and I'm glad you're my beta.

This story isn't beta readed, but I hope I didn't make too many faults.

I hope you enjoy this and had a nice Christmas.

Love and best wishes Mariella

**

* * *

**

**Come what may**

He saw her entering the hospital. He sighed. He couldn't get her out of his head. He missed her the last months. When she was gone he realized that Meredith was nothing like her. That Meredith was just the Anti-Addison. He smiled at her when she came up to him.

"Derek, hi", she smiled at him. She missed him so much, but she couldn't tell him that. He looked good as always.

"Addison, good to see you, you look good, L.A. suits you."  
"Yeah, it does, I love the beach, it's much more chilled than here and I love surfing."

Derek looked at her skeptically, "You go surfing?"  
"Yes … no … not really, but I like watching the sexy surfers go surfing."  
Derek laughed, "I could have expected this."  
"Yeah, you could. How are you and Meredith doing?"

"You know, we … we aren't together anymore. After the almost-wedding we didn't get back together."

"Oh, I thought. I'm really sorry Derek."

"No, don't be. She wasn't what I wanted, I only noticed that a little too late."

Addison looked at him, but before she could say anything, her pager went off, "Sorry Derek, my case … I need to go. See you later?"

"I'll wait for you."  
"Thanks", she smiled at him her bright smile, "I missed you in L.A."

She was gone before Derek could say anything. Derek smiled like a fool, she missed him, how much these little words meant to him.

Mark just came around the corner, "Hey Der, heard Addie just arrived."  
Derek didn't answer; he just starred at the spot Addison had stood a few minutes ago.

"Derek, is everything ok with you?"

Derek looked at Mark, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Mark looked closely at Derek, "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."  
"Then don't let her go without telling her."

"Mark, I don't …"  
"You're Addison-and-Derek. You're supposed to be together. Some things never change."

Derek looked at Mark and remembered one of these special mornings in mad school with Addie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Addison was sitting at her piano and playing some melody when Derek entered the room. They just moved in together.

"What are you playing gorgeous?"

"Don't know, it just came into my sense. You want to hear it?"

"Sure."

Addison started playing and by the way she was playing Derek could tell that she put all her emotion in the playing. He got inspired and started singing.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day__**  
**_Addison smiled at him and joined him by singing_  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

… and they ended together, they didn't know why they were so sure what the other one wanted to sing, but it was perfect._  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide__**  
**__  
But I love you __(I love you)__  
__Til the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you  
Until my dying day_

They looked at each other, "I will love you until my dying day", Derek whispered into her ear.

"I will love you until my dying day too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek sat at the gallery and watched Addison operate. He always loved to watch her operate and he noticed that he missed that too.

After she was finished he waited for her with a juju.

"Great work."

"Thanks, I saw that you watched me."  
"Yeah, I did this a lot of times back in New York."  
"Yeah, but this is a long time ago."  
"Addie … you didn't give me the chance earlier, what I wanted to say about Meredith …"  
"Derek you don't have to …"  
"But I want to. Addie, listen. Do you remember this morning in med school, when we sang …"  
"Derek that …"  
"Shh, Addie, I'm sorry for Meredith, I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm sorry I didn't want to forgive you, I missed you so much when you weren't here … I love you, I love you so much that it hurts when you're not here. I want to be with you, where ever you want to be, we can stay here, I can move to L.A. or we can go back to New York. I just don't want to be a single day without you. I meant it, I meant every word I sang, I will love you until my dying day, Addison and I'm sorry I let you doubt that."

"Derek, I … I missed you too and …", Addison had tears in her eyes, "Are you sure about that? Because I couldn't take it if you …"

"I won't. I love you Addison … come what may."  
"I love you too Derek … come what may."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few month later Addison and Derek were sitting at the deck of their house in L.A.

Derek smiled at her. They remarried a few weeks ago when they were in Bali.

Addison just came up to him and sat next to him, "Mrs Shepherd, you look too gorgeous to be true."

Addison smiled at him, "Derek, I have to tell you something."

Derek looked at her, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm .. pregnant Derek. Naomi made the test this morning. I'm third week pregnant."  
Derek looked at her in shock for a moment, before he lifted her up and swirled her around, "You make me the most happy man on earth Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd."

Addison smiled at him and he whispered into her ear, "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

Addison looked at him and whispered softly, "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!


	2. Epilogue

Yeah, I know this story was planned as a one shot, but Antonia said pretty please for an epilogue and it was so much fun writing the one shot, that it's now a two-shot and I hope you enjoy the epilogue.

Antonia I wrote this for you, so I hope you like it.

Thanks so much for all your reviews, you make my day by reviewing my stories, because right now I'm really stressed and when you review it's like little stars and I'm happy.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Come what may – ****Epilogue**

Seven month later a very pregnant Addison was screaming for her husband "Derek!"

Derek came immediately from the kitchen to the living room, "What's the matter beautiful?"  
He looked at his wife and saw that she was in pain. He let the coffee pod drop he was holding in his hands and ran to her, "Addie, are you ok."  
"I think my water broke and the baby wants to come out there now."

"Ok, don't panic, everything will be fine Addie, just breath", he tried his best to calm her down a bit than he grabbed her bag, called Naomi and put Addison into the car. Minutes later they arrived at the hospital.

When they were inside, Addison looked at her husband, "I'm afraid Derek. It will hurt."  
"But it will worth it and I'll by your side. Promise you, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want to."  
She smiled at him, "Thanks."  
"Everything will be fine."

They decided they didn't want to know the gender of the baby so they were both very curious wheatear it would be a little girl or a little boy, Addison was giving birth to.

A few hours later they had a little perfect baby boy.

Naomi, who gave birth to him, sat next to Addison, "Did you and Derek still decide a name?"

Addison had her little boy in her arm, so she didn't really listen to what Naomi said, so Derek said instead, "His name will be Logan Christopher Shepherd."

Naomi smiled. She saw how happy her friends were. She hugged them both and went outside. Derek laid down next to Addison and Logan. He looked closely at his wife, she looked so happy. He always loved to see her smiling, how could he seriously thinking that he wouldn't care to lose it. She was exhausted, but still she was more beautiful than anybody Derek had ever seen and the mother role suited her very well. He was lucky she had given him a second chance and said yes when he asked her to marry him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

_9 month before …_

_It was their first holiday in like ages. Derek chose Bali as the destination, because he knew Addison loved to go to the beach and the sun._

_He surprised her and she was happy. They arrived a few hours ago and Derek was nervous. He was going to ask his ex-wife if she wants to be his wife again and he hoped so much she would say yes. Addison noticed that something was going on, "What's up Derek?"_

_"Nothing, I was just thinking … you want to go to the beach and watch the sunset with me."_  
_"Ah, you're a hopeless romantic Derek."_  
_"With you I am."_

_They sat together on the beach. Addison was wearing a yellow summer dress with flowers on it and Derek a polo shirt and shorts. She looked at the sunset, but he could only look at her. She noticed and smiled at him, "Didn't you want to look at the sunset, but you're only looking at me."_  
_"Yeah, Addie, I have to ask you something."_  
_"Ok."_  
_"Addison, I'm sorry for the last years. It was mainly my fault our marriage was falling apart, you wanted to talk to me, but I became absent and then this divorce. I can't say how sorry I am for this, for the way I threatened you in Seattle. Let me make this up to you. I love you and I never want to let you go again. I want you to become a Shepherd again. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, would you do me the honor and become my wife again?"_

_Addison had tears in her eyes and he pulled out the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen, "Marry me Addison and make the most happy man in the world."_

_She could only nod, "Yes Derek Christopher Shepherd. I'll marry you."_  
_He pulled her up and swirled her around, "I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_  
_He put the ring on her finger, "So, when do you want to get married."_  
_She smiled softly at him, "You know we could get married here", she suggested._

_Derek looked surprised, "I have rings and … you know Naomi will hate you for this."_  
_Addison smiled, "She will understand."_  
_"I love you Addison and I want so totally get married to you as soon as possible."_  
_Addison smiled, "Yeah me too."_  
_*****_

_Two weeks later Addison and Derek arrived back at L. A. and their first morning back at work came way to fast._

_They entered the lobby together. Naomi was just saying goodbye to a patient, "Finally, we missed you guys."_  
_She hugged Addison, "You had fun."_  
_"Yeah, we had fun."_

_Naomi looked closely at her best friend, "You look good and …", then she noticed the two shiny rings, "What's that?"_

_Derek smiled brightly and pulled Addison into his arms, "I asked Addison to marry me again."_  
_"And I said yes."_  
_"And then we thought it would be a good idea to get remarried at Bali", Derek added._

_Naomi shrugged her heads, "You know you guys could have invited us."_

_"We will do a party", Addison said laughing._

_"I hope so", Naomi hugged Addison again, "Congratulations Addie."_  
_Then she hugged Derek too and whispered into his ear so that only he could hear it, "When you hurt her, I hurt you."_

_Derek smiled, "I know, but this won't happen. I will never let her go."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek hugged his family. He was happy Addie was his family again and with Logan now he was even more happy.

Derek looked into his wife's eyes, "Come what may."

And she whispered back, "Come what may."

* * *

So, I hope you like the epilogue and review.


End file.
